This invention relates to furniture systems, and more particularly provides a combined floor panel and furniture support system.
The invention has particular application to and is especially suitable for use with a raised floor system. Raised floors are typically used at the present time in computer installations, communication systems, offices, laboratories, and other rooms requiring convenient access to utilities. Examples of such raised floor systems are disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,016,357 Abrahamsen 5 April 1977 3,924,370 Cauceglia et al 9 December 1975 ______________________________________
Such raised or elevated flooring systems typically employ floor panels arranged in a grid. Such a floor panel system provides a unique environment for the positioning of furniture, and the present invention combines such a raised floor panel system with the furniture itself to produce a highly versatile furniture system. In particular, by combining items of furniture with the floor panels, the furniture-panel combination can be moved and replaced with a minimum of effort. Utilities, which are present underneath the floor panels, can be easily piped to the furniture items.
In the present invention the furniture item-floor panel combined system is achieved by utilizing floor panels which rest freely upon the support means that supports the floor panels above a base floor. The floor panels include as a part thereof means for supporting furniture items, such as furniture pedestals and the like, which may easily accommodate utilities piped to the furniture item through the pedestal from the space between the floor panel and the base floor. Additionally, an item of furniture may replace one or more of the floor panels and be supported by the floor panel support system.
In the Abrahamsen patent cited above, computer units are positioned within a raised floor structure, but they are supported directly upon and by the base floor. In the Cauceglia et al patent cited above, raised floor panels are utilized for supporting electronic equipment; however, such floor panels are rigidly attached to the beams forming a part of the floor panel support system, and the desired flexibility of change is not easily achieved.
The following additional patents are of interest:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,918,225 Fisher et al 11 November 1975 3,770,334 Weber 6 November 1973 3,462,105 Kohrt 19 August 1969 3,189,140 Luss 15 June 1965 3,055,061 Dadras 25 September 1962 ______________________________________
Fisher et al disclose the use of modular floor systems involving modular floor elements, each of which can be individually lifted to and supported at preset heights to change the configuration of the floor. Provision is made to releasably secure furniture items to the floor elements; the floor elements are not removable and replaceable.
Kohrt discloses the use of pins to anchor church pews in place. Replaceable floor panels are not utilized or suggested.
Luss discloses a floor pinning system for posts in an office partitioning system of the same general type as in the Kohrt patent just referred to. The posts extend through ceiling openings. A modular floor panel system is not disclosed or suggested.
Dadras discloses a changeable interior wall building construction in which wall elements may be pinned into sockets within a floor. A modular raised floor panel system in combination with such elements is not disclosed or suggested.
Weber discloses running utilities through a pedestal; there is no suggestion of such a system for use in a raised floor system.
The present invention thus marries the raised floor panel system with the furniture supported thereby, permitting simple shifting or replacement of the furniture items. Any change of a furniture item is accompanied by a concomittant change in the associated floor panel.
The invention will be more completely understood by reference to the following detailed description.